Sharing is Caring
by Cowgirl2thebone
Summary: Leslie has always been strong and confadent but when the women get a disturbing call, who will be there to pick up the pieces? Rated M for some language and Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

*Sharing is Caring*

-Chapter 1-

Leslie Shay has always been super close to her partner Gabriella Dawson. They met in EMT school and haven't left each other's sides. They go on calls together, they eat together they change and even sleep together. The two women are best of friends! The only problem is Shay would love to be more.

Shay is a lesbian and the second she saw Dawson, fell in love. The only way she can describe it is like being hit by lightning. Lucky for Shay, the two girls cuddle, tease, and touch all the time and so Shay can hide her feelings pretty well. Dawson never let on that she knew of Shay's feelings but she is aware that Shay bats for the other team. Shay came out to Dawson one night after shift when they went out for drinks.

"So, you got a boyfriend?' Asked Gabby taking a sip of the beer the bartender just placed in front of her.

"Psh. No way! That'll never happen!" Leslie just scoffs and takes a swig of her beer.

"Aww! Don't sell yourself short missy! You're wonderful! You'll find a guy soon!"

"Let's hope not!" Leslie says. She gave Gabbs a look that _says put the puzzle together! _

"Oh…Oh! So you're…"

"Yep, a lesbian." Leslie states it as if ordering a pizza. "I've know my whole life. My parents are cool with it too."

"That's great Leslie! Hey, Leslie the lesbian!" Dawson jokes and cracks up.

"Ya like I haven't heard that one before!" Sighs Leslie as she rolls her eyes.

This has been years ago and the two women have only gotten closer. Shay loved Dawson as a sister but sometimes the feelings turned in a whole new direction. Shay loves to see Gabby's muscles and the way her hair blows as they fly down the street towards the hospital. Dawson was the one for Shay. The only one.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sharing is Caring*

-Chapter 2-

"So, I've been thinking." says Shay, never taking her eyes off the road.

''That's never good" Joked Dawson. Shay pretends she doesn't hear.

"I've been thinking about having a baby." Gabby's mouth drops and she can do nothing but stare at her partner. "What?! A baby? Like an infant?"

"Yes Gabbs an infant. Why are you so shocked? "

"Well it's kind of out of the blue!" Scoffs Dawson. She has no idea where this was coming from.

"It isn't like it just popped into my head Gabbs." I've been doing a lot of research about it and I've been saving up for it." Shay wanted to tell Dawson for a long time but just didn't know how. It defiantly wasn't just out of the blue.

"So, how would you do that?" You have to pick a sperm donor? How do you know you'll even get a guy who's honest? The dude could be a serial killer and you'd be having his baby!" Dawson has so much running through her head. She can't imagine having a bay at this time in her life. Never mind using a guy she never met!

"Relax Dawson! Yes, I will be artificially inseminated and no, I won't be using some random guy's sperm. I've been talking to Severide and he is going to father my baby."

"Wow! So sounds like you're really going to go ahead with this thing. Well, I wish you luck and I give you my blessing! I'm here for anything that you need." Dawson takes her partner Leslie's hand and smiles.

"I love you Gabriella Dawson!" Shay says sincerely. She looks into Dawson's brown eyes and smiles. She knows she can always count on her for anything she may need. She's never had a friend like Dawson and she felt very lucky.

"I love you too Leslie. Congratulations!" Right before they got out of the Ambulance, Shay leans over and gives Dawson a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and walked into the break room. Gabby follows seconds behind. She thought it to be a little strange to have Shay give her a kiss but just assumed it was her way of saying thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sharing is Caring*

-Chapter 3-

"Leslie Shay?" The nurse calls as she looks around the waiting room.

"Yes, that's me." says Shay. She couldn't believe today was the day. She was so nervous but excited to finally become a mom.

"Okay follow me to the back." instructed the nurse. Leslie and the nurse walked back down the hall through the crowds of doctors and clients. The nurse was average height with wavy brown hair that bounced with every step. She was fit and was wearing scrubs that fit the curves of her body perfectly. As the two women walked down the hall, Leslie looked at the woman's left hand. _Crap!_ She thought to herself when she spotted her ring. _Oh well. It's probably against protocol for a patient to as out a nurse anyway _Leslie laughs to herself.

"All right Leslie, you'll be in this room. So have a seat and here's a gown if you will remove everything but your bra. The doctor should be with you shortly." The nurse smiles as she leaves and closes the door behind her. Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came in with a strange look Leslie couldn't place. She could feel her heart quicken and a lump grow in her throat. _This is my fifth visit_ thought Leslie. _If_ _this doesn't work I'll be out of eggs and out of options. _

"Hi Leslie, how are we doing today?" The doctor tried to sounds cheery but Shay could detect something else.

"I'm okay, ready for a baby." Shay answered. The doctor was strange that's for sure but she had once been a paramedic too. Leslie wondered if she asked "How are we doing?" to all her clients in the Ambulance.

"Well Leslie, I usually don't sugar coat things and since you're a paramedic you would want things straight forward." Leslie could feel her heart race and tears sting her eyes. No Shay, keep it together. "I'm so sorry, but I regret to inform you your eggs didn't fertilize. I'm so sorry but we've done all we can do."

Leslie couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down into a sob. Her whole body shook. She couldn't process what was going on. The doctor said something about grief counseling and put a card in the pocket of her uniform shirt. Then Leslie was alone. She got herself together and went to the front to pay.

"No charge for today." Says the woman who Leslie figured must have been the secretary.

"Oh, thank you." says Leslie. She tries to smile but can't. She makes her way to her car and drives to Station 51 to start her shift.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sharing is Caring*

-Chapter 4-

Leslie stops a few blocks from the station. She pulls down the visor of the driver side and redoes her hair and make-up. She decided then she wasn't going to discuss this until she was more stable. She had built up a reputation of being sarcastic, smart-assed and strong. Even with Dawson she remained tuff. Shay can feel the tears coming back again. She takes a deep breath, folds up the visor and drives off to the station.

When she walks into the room she sees Dawson reading an EMT magazine. She walks up and flicks Dawson on the back of the head.

"Oww!' Yelps Dawson. "What was that for?!" She asks as she slaps Shay back.

"I don't know. I love you." Shay laughs trying to avoid the slap from Dawson.

"Ya ya ya love you too." says Dawson with a smile. Shay wraps her arms around Dawson's neck from behind. It felt like time stood still. Shay inhales Gabby's perfume, a seductive scent. Shay couldn't get over her feelings for her friend and normally she's okay daydreaming and catching glimpses of cleavage; but now she wishes she could have seen the woman as just a friend.

All of the sudden the tone goes out. The two women run to the Ambulance. It was a call about a little girl being "hurt". It was calls like this that every emergency worker hated most. You never knew what to expect and you never know what you're walking into. Calls like this usually end the worst.

They finally pull up to the scene. It was a nice neighborhood with large houses. The house had brand new BMW's parked in the driveway. The women run into the house to find a girl lying on the floor. She had no pajama bottoms on and was bleeding from between her legs. Her hair was in knots and she had a black eye along with other cuts and bruises.

"Heart rate elevated! B.P. 140/90! Shallow breaths!" Yells Dawson to Shay. Shay listens to the young girl's chest.

"Sounds like a collapsed lung!" Shay looks to Dawson who shares the same expression. This one was bad. Really bad!

"What's your name sweetie?" Shay tries to keep the little girl talking as they roll the stretcher out into the Ambulance.

"Jessie" The girl whispered.

"Hi Jessie. My name is Leslie and this is my friend Gabby. We're going to help you ok?" The young girl nods.

"How old are you?" Asks Dawson as she starts an IV line on the patient's left arm.

"Seven…I'm seven." Her breath is clearly getting shallow. "I'm sleepy Gabby." The two women look at each other. It will be a miracle if this girl makes it to the ER.

"Ok Jessie, you have to stay awake! Sweetie can you tell me who hurt you?" Shay and Dawson are about to head out as the police talk to the neighbor. Jessie managed to run next door and the woman brought her in and called 911.

"Jessie" Shay asks again. "Please tell me who hurt you?"

"Daddy" Jessie points to her father who was a large unkept man in a white tank top and boxers. Right as she says that, the man is brought out in handcuffs by the police. Leslie bolts out of the rig. She runs up to the man and flings open the police car door. The man smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. Leslie grabs him and pins him against the car.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH?" screams Shay. She was out of her mind with fury. "YOU BEAT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER? YOU RAPED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER? YOU'RE JUST LUCKY TO HAVE A KID YOU FAT BASTERED! YOU'RE SICK YOU KNOW THAT?" All of a sudden Leslie feels Dawson pulling her away.

"Jessie's crashing! We have to go!" Shay jumps in the front of the bus and takes off. She was so angry! They got to the hospital in record time. The girl was unconscious and had to be ventilated. They unloaded the girl and the doctors took her straight to the Trauma Center.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sharing is Caring*

-Chapter 5-

Gabby took the key from Shay's hand who was still standing still in the spot where the doctors took the girl away. She was clearly in shock and in no shape to drive. The drive back to the station was silent. She said nothing and Dawson didn't know how to help her partner. Shay jumps as their radio crackled to life. The doctor informed them that Jessie didn't make it. She had massive internal bleeding and brain swelling. There was nothing anyone could have done. Shay's face went white and Dawson could see tears streaming down her friends face. When they arrived back at the station, Gabby grabbed Leslie's hand.

"We need to talk about this Les" says Gabriella with a serious look on her face.

"I need a shower" She mumbled. She jumped out of the Ambulance and slammed the door. She went straight to the woman's locker room. Dawson took a deep breath and rubbed her face. She knew she had to talk to Leslie but what could she say? Severide stopped Dawson as she headed to the locker room.

"What's up with Shay?" He asked very concerned.

"Bad call." Replies Dawson never missing a step. She walks around the man and heads to the showers. She walked closer and heard crying_. Wow this must be bad! Shay never cries _thought Dawson to herself. She keeps walking and all of a sudden is stopped in her tracks. There, in a dark shower stall, was Shay. She was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Dawson ran to Leslie's side and wrapped her arms around her in a big hug. Shay turned and put her head into Gabriella's chest. They sat there for what seemed like hours until Shay could stop the sobs.

"How could that man do that? That poor innocent little girl is dead and he doesn't even care." Shay was clearly still in shock.

I don't understand it either sweetheart." Dawson cues holding Shay's hand. "But that baby is safe now and that man will never hurt another little girl again!" Dawson tended to get angry whenever a child was injured and this call was very disturbing but she has a feeling there was so much more upsetting Shay.

"Leslie, you know you can tell me if you're having issues right? You can tell me anything." Dawson knew she sounded cheesy but she wanted to be there for her friend. Gabriella took Leslies hand and laced her fingers through. She then pulls it up to her lips and kissed it. "I love you Shay."

"Ya well not like I want you to." Leslie had no control over saying that. It was like she was watching someone else say it.

"What do you mean?" Asks Dawson. Shay begins to cry again and Dawson tucks a stray hair behind her ear. Gabby is soothing Leslie the same way you would sooth a toddler who is scared or perhaps got separated from their mom.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Leslie sniffles. She wipes a tear from her face that is now burning and red. She thinks about getting up to wash it but her legs would never support her weight so she says put.

"No Leslie talk to me honey, what do you mean?"

"I mean I love you Gabbs! I've always loved you! You're always so smart and calm and nothing bothers you. You're strong and beautiful and can do anything. I'm sitting here balling my eyes out and you are totally relaxed. I'm so head over heels, cow over the moon in love with you Gabriella Dawson. Please, please don't hate me!"

Gabby sat silent for a moment. She had to absorb everything her friend had told her. She knew Shay had feelings for her. I mean it was kind of hard to miss. She didn't have any idea her feelings had gone so deep. Dawson had no idea Shay had been hurting this much and that she was the reason.

"Oh honey. Leslie, you are the sweetest, most inspiring person I've ever had the pleasure of working with. I wish I could tell you I have feelings for you but I just can't lie to you. I'm so sorry sweetheart. You don't deserve me." Gabby felt drops on her hands and realized she had been crying. She loved Shay so much and the thought of having to hurt her absolutely destroyed her. Now it was Shay's turn to comfort her partner.

"Gabbs don't think that. Not for a second!" I always know I can't be with you but I was just so upset and stressed with this whole baby thing and the poor girl. I just went off and couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Leslie wrapped her arm around Dawson and rubbed circles on her back. Leslie loved Gabby no matter what. She was her lost puppy and is hopelessly devoted.

"So" Dawson said through sniffles. "Will there be a little Shay running around here anytime soon?"

"Um…no, no there won't be." Shay answers looking down at the white tile of the shower stall.

"Aww I'm sorry honey, you'll get there."

"No I won't. That was my last shot. I guess I was never meant to be a mom." The pain was written all over Shay's face. "I just wanted to have this one thing. This one constant in my life. I want something to love and to ho-"

"I'll do it!" Dawson interrupts. "I'll have your baby"

"Oh Gabriella" Sighs Shay. "I could never ask you to do that sweetheart."

"You don't have to ask me. I want to. Shay please, I want to. I broke your heart. I want to repay you."

"Dawson it isn't like that. If you want to make it up to me, take me out to dinner. You have to really think this through." Says she with a very serious look on her face.

"Ok ok. I really will think it over but I promise you, I want to do this. Dawson stroked Shay's hand. Suddenly the tone went out. Vehicle vs. Bike. Dawson stands up and offers her hand to Leslie. Shay takes it, stands up, and begins to walk away. All of a sudden, Dawson pulls her into a hug. Leslie hugs back and all of a sudden Gabby kisses Leslie right on the cheek.

END


End file.
